Those Smiles
by Mangleen
Summary: Jack was starting to trust the Guardians more. But that trust was broken, by a certain bunny Guardian. Can they fix Jack, before it's too late?
1. The Truth

**Those Smiles**

**So, Jack is starting to trust the guardians. He feels more happy, having a family now. But what they don't know, is that every day. Jack is waiting for them to cast him out, abuse him, break him once more. But Jack has a string of hope, that maybe the guardians would accept him.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Jack's POV**

I was walking around the North Pole. Freezing some elves on my little walk. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I love the little guys. But the other times, it's just fun freezing them. Then my fun ended. "**Jack?! Vhy are the elves frozen?!**". I turned around to see North. I put on my casual smirk. "What's the problem North? Can't you chill a little?", as soon as I said that, he laughed and walked away. I WAS confused. I shook my head and decided to mess up the Warren for my dear, easter kangaroo. So, I found one of his 'little' holes and flew in. As soon as I landed, the Warren already had snow and ice. It was 20 C but it turned to -20. Almost all the plants died, hey, I didn't try to do it. But I sighed as I heard the kangaroo. "**Frostbite? Ya no good bloody show pony! Look at my Warren! Ya make a mess everywhere ya go!**", he was holding a fist to my face, getting ready to punch me. I tried not to show my fear, and put on a smirk. "Come on Bunny, you need to chill, it was an accident" But as soon as I said that, I regretted it. He started to yell at me even more. "**Frost, it was no accident! Ya need to leave my Warren and never come back! No body wants ya. Ya bring death, cold, everything bad in the world!**". I couldn't take it, the 300 hundred years of being alone, abused. Got to me, I started to cry. And I knew I was finally broken. I managed a small smile and said the next words. "It's true, I bring something that no body wants. I am not important, you could have beated Pitch without me. After all, like you said. No body want's me" and I called Wind to take me somewhere where the guardians could not find me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Oh Bunny! U broke Jack! *slaps bunny***

**Bunny: Oi! What was that for?**

**Me: For hurting Jack! *hugs Jack***

**Jack: ...**

**Me: It's okay Jack, the big bunny is more evil than Pitch!**

**Jack: *sniff* really?**

**Me: Really**

**Bunny: I am standing right here!**

**Me &amp; Jack: *Ignores* I do not own ROTG and though I wished I owned Jack, I do NOT. Leave reviews, lovely readers!**


	2. Feeling Guilt

**Those Smiles**

**Jack is starting to trust the Guardians. He feels more happy, having a family now. But what they don't know, is that every day. Jack is waiting for them to cast him out, abuse him, break him once more. But Jack has a string of hope, that maybe the Guardians would accept him.**

**Song: Apologize**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ****Bunny's POV**

Okay, I know I was a bit harsh on da kid. But really, imagine if your home became a wasteland in minutes. As soon as he said those words, guilt took over. I was about to apologize, but he flew off. Then I looked at the sky and saw the Northen Lights. Aw, crud. Guardian meeting, that Jack would not come to, the other Guardians would know in minutes. I am in deep trouble. I quickly ran to the North Pole, using my tunnels. As soon as I got there, I found out I was last to come. Tooth, North and Sandy were already there. '_All of them but Jack_' I thought sadly. I quietly took a seat, and when Frostbite did not come, in the next 5 minutes. They all slowly looked at me. Tooth was quick, to fly in my face and start the talk. "Bunny, where is Jack?". I took a deep breath of air, and let it all out. "Frostbite.. He froze my Warren and I got a little too angry, so I yelled at him, saying harsh things. I nearly punched him to." It took them 5 seconds to react. "Bunny! How could you be so cruel?!" from Tooth. "Bunny, is this how you treat our Jack?" From North. And a bunch of sand over Sandy's head, that I do NOT understand. I did feel bad, but my pride got in my way. My ears dropped, and I looked down at the ground. Then Tooth stopped yelling and started to cry. "Our poor Sweet Tooth is out there, who knows what could happen to him?". North and Sandy were trying to comfort her, but were feeling the same. I felt no better, '_Jack we will find you, come back_'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Me: I do not own ROTG or Jack, again I wished I did.**

**Jack: Why is Bunny so mean? *hugs me***

**Me: I don't know Jack *hugs him back***

**Bunny: ...**

**Me: Haha, for the Guardian of Hope, you took it away from Jack, how funny. But I am not laughing really, cause it was JACK YOU TOOK IT FROM! *slaps Bunny and kicks in the jewels***

**Bunny: *groans in pain and falls***

**Jack: *sniff* Leave reviews, and hugs for me too, please.**


	3. Finally breaking

Jack's POV

I had flown to Antarctica.

I'd frown as so many thoughts were in my head.

Why does nobody want me?

I...have never felt so alone.

I knew I couldn't die, but I was tired, tired of it all...

I may just go into eternal slumber..

I will never wake up...

With that last thought I hurled myself off the cliff.

I ignored the wind's cries.

" I'm sorry "...

Then everything went black...

**(A/N: sorry it took so long... anyway here's jack..**

**Jack: I hate bunny now..**

**Me: same, please leave ur thoughts and give a hug to jack 3)**


	4. Too Late

**Bunny's POV**

We had flown to Antarctica after searching the whole North Pole for Jack.

We saw a figure falling, the wind was so strong, almost pushing me off the death trap.

I looked closer and saw...JACK!

So, Tooth had probably seen him when I did as she flew out catching him quickly.

Then putting Jack on the deck of this...death ride.

I didn't care about being in the air now, I looked at Jack.

His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping and there was nothing wrong with him.

I felt for his heartbeat and felt...

Nothing.

"Uh, mates?"

They all looked at me.

"Jack's dead.."

Tooth gasped and started to cry.

North and Sandy looked down in shame.

Oh if I could've only told Jack sooner..

Now he's gone because of me...

I didn't know I was starting to cry.

It's all my fault...

What have I done?

**{A/N: Well there u go**

**Jack: Bunny, *sniff* you were sad because of what I did?**

**Bunny: Jack, Snowflake, I am so sorry.**

**Bunny &amp; Jack: *hugs***

**Me: Awww, anyway leave reviews and find out if Jack will wake up!)**


	5. Waking Up

_**Bunny's POV**_

We had flown back to the North Pole with Jack.

I hope he's not dead and I'm wrong.

"CAN WE JUST TELEPORT?!" I tried to yell over the wind.

"VHAT?!"

*sigh* North can be so dumb.

But in no time we reached to North Pole and we got to work.

I tried using CPR on Jack.

It didn't work though,

We spent the whole day trying to bring Jack back to life.

Each attempt in vain.

I looked sadly at Jack.

"Jack, mate, I don't know if ya can hear me... but I wanted to say I'm sorry, you're not all that is bad in the world. As ya put it your about snowballs and fun times."...

A tear rolled off my cheek and landed on Jack's face.

I swore I saw his mouth twitch.

Suddenly his eye's opened.

"Bunny?"

**(A/N: so what do u think?**

**Jack: leave reviews and hugs for me too please**

**Bunny: *had been reading reviews* omg, their gonna kill meh!**

**Me: well u better run Bunny**

**Readers: *had lit torches, smiled at Jack, scowled at Bunny and ran after him***

**Bunny: AH! *runs as fast as he can***

**Me: so leave reviews!**

**Me &amp; Jack: * waving while Bunny's being chased by mad readers*)**


	6. The Ending Of Tragedy Or Is It?

**Jack's POV**

I felt like I was floating, in darkness.

But then I heard Bunny's voice.

"Jack, mate, I don't know if ya can hear me... but I wanted to say I'm sorry, you're not all that is bad in the world. As ya put it your about snowballs and fun times."...

D-did Bunny mean it?

Then I felt a tear drop onto my face.

Yep, it's Bunny.

I opened my eyes to see a crying Bunny.

"Bunny?"

Bunny looked at me, joy full in his eyes.

"Jack, mate!"

He gave me a bear hug.

I hugged him back.

"Bunny, do you mean what you said?"

"Yes, Jack, every word"

For the first time in a long, long time, I smiled a true smile.

"Now, Jack let's go see the others"

**(A/N: Awwww, Jack and Bunny made up!**

**Jack: I am so happy *smiles***

**Me: Where's Bunny, last time I saw him he was being chased.**

**Me &amp; Jack: *looks and see's Bunny on a table, with angry readers. They were smirking and Bunny looked scared.***

**Readers: Bunny, we warned you and here we are~**

**Bunny: *pisses his...well he just pissed himself***

**Readers: *does terrible things to Bunny***

**Jack: *gaspes and starts to cry***

**Me: Well, leave reviews and help me stop Jack crying!)**


	7. Finally Home

**Jack's POV**

I took a deep breath as I followed Bunny. I was nervous, who could blame me? I tried to make myself into a sleep state since I'm already dead. But no one knows, and after I made up with Bunny... Well let's just say I was scared of the other Guardians reactions. If I thought Bunny was not like himself, I am scared. Pretty soon, I was standing in front of the other Guardians. Tooth looked at me, her eyes were red and she had tears leaking out of her eyes. "Oh sweet tooth! I thought we lost you! But I must ask something Jack, why did you have no pulse?" Tooth said after she tackled me into a bear hug. Oh how I dreaded telling them. But they have a right to know.

"Tooth is right, vhy Jack? Something bad's going to happen. I can feel it...in my belly" North said grabbing his stomach.

I backed away slightly before Bunny gave me a gentle shove forward. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"I'm dead." I stated, keeping a poker face.

Sandy titled his head, and his golden sand formed a '?' mark over his head. Tooth looked surprised, just like North and Bunny.

"What do you mean dead, mate?" Bunny asked, while Tooth put her hands to her mouth.

"Before I became Jack Frost, I was Jackson Overland. I drowned saving my little sister. Manny brought me back as Jack Frost. That's why I have no pulse, my heart doesn't beat. I never have to eat, drink and sleep. I don't even need air, since I'm already dead I can't kill myself." I explained slowly, backing away again.

"You died Jack? Oh my poor sweet tooth!" Tooth exclaimed as she grabbed me into another deathly bear hug.

The other Guardians joined the hug, making it a death bear group hug. "Jack, if you're dead or not you are still family. Ve care a lot about you Jack" North stated, knowing just how happy that made me.

I grinned, pretty soon there was a party. North loves to party, what else could I say? I finally felt like I was at _home_. I forgot what home felt like, but now I'm finally home.

_The End_

**(Me: Haven't updated in so long! I am so sorry! I started grade 8 and had so many assignments *cough* math more than others *cough*. Tomorrow I shall update my other story 'Broken', I might upload another story. Keep updated to my updates and new stories! I love you all, and I am sad to say that, 'Those Smiles' is finished. If you want a sequel, please leave it in the reviews!**

**Jack: I'll miss you guys, *pouts as he did the doomed puppy eyes***

**Me: T-the puppy eyes *backs away***

**Bunny: G'bye mates! Leave reviews and please do not capture me again. *shivers at the memory*)**


End file.
